Gone with the sin
by Nea-9
Summary: Mab/Vortigern, Mab/Mordred. Someone is watching...PLEASE read and review!


Disclaimer: Hallmarks „Merlin" does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

A/N: I am totally screwing with the timeline here, so this story has to be considered AU. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW IS: Vortigern didn't die, but the story went on just like in the movie, and Mordred was born to defeat Arthur one day.

English is not my first language, so please have mercy, I am trying my best. PLEASE read and review!

* * *

Gone with the sin

Her beauty took his breath away.

He hadn't dared to touch her at first, feeling intimidated by everything she was; something so foreign, dark and powerful.

The most inhuman thing about her was her skin, white like fresh snow, and so absolutely flawless. The moonlight falling through the window seemed to dance on her body, making her look even more unreal and beautiful. Her touch was cool, but not cold. Her kisses on the other hand were warm and sweet, intoxicating, almost like a mortal woman ones. Well, almost.

He was surprised at how fragile her bones seemed. She had looked like the perfect warrior queen when she had paid him a visit in his castle, and later in his tent. But now…

She sat on top of him; her black hair came down in seemingly endless waves of darkness, curling around her face. It was the only thing left to adorn her body. No rings, no bracelets, no earrings, no gem stones in her hair.

She directed the rhythm, moving her hips, slow at first, then quickened the pace. She wasn't a virgin, unlike the woman the Christians were worshipping. No, that was not what she represented. She knew what she needed and took what she wanted. And what she seemed to want was him. Sometimes miracles do happen.

To her, it was a game of mastery and power. A game she was obviously winning. She smiled like a cat, her head rolling back and a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. He didn't exactly know why, but this provoked him to fight back. He put his arm around her waist and flipped them both over with ease, coming to rest on top of her. The Queen the Old Way seemed to find this utterly amusing; she laughed and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Her fingernails trailed down his back, and somehow he wished she would leave marks on him.

The desire to be as close to her as possible started to burn in his soul, with every thrust he hoped to get deeper into her very being. Mab rolled her eyes back and whispered his name in pleasure.

He knew that to her, he was nothing but a toy, someone she wanted to manipulate, and someone who could be beneficial to her cause. He had agreed to these conditions wordlessly, but he couldn't help wondering…

"Do you have a heart, Madame?" his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

Mab opened her eyes and laughed lightly. She pushed herself up, bringing them into a sitting position. Her hand softly brushed over his lips, and he carefully bit into her finger.

"Some say I don't."

"It would be better that way." His mouth felt dry. Yes, it would be better for her if she didn't have a heart at all, but he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, a hand buried in his hair. Her bare chest was pressed against his, his flesh warming hers. He caressed the shimmering skin of her back and pulled her close to kiss her.

As their tongues touched, she came, taking him with her. He felt her smile against his lips.

Their legs were still tangled as they came down to rest. He was trying to catch his breath, while she idly played with one of her curls.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in breathy voice, his hands shaking.

"The Queen of Air and Darkness." she simply answered, her eyes closed. She showed no sign of fatigue, but her skin seemed to be glowing a little. Apparently she had enjoyed the encounter.

"I will never be able to stop thinking about you." He quietly confessed.

"I'd certainly hope so, Vortigern." She said, and smiled.

* * *

Her beauty took his breath away.

Yes, he had pictured her like this every day of his adult life, she had haunted his dreams for years and years, but now…seeing her like this was almost more than he could take.

Mordred had been wandering aimlessly through the old castle, insomnia had driven him from his bed. The door to the king's chamber had been left slightly ajar - if this had happened on purpose or not, he couldn't tell.

She sat on top of him; the moonlight falling through the window seemed to dance on her body, making her look even more unreal and beautiful. It felt as if a cold hand was gripping his heart. He was surprised at how fragile her bones seemed. She had always looked like the perfect warrior queen – a fairy, yes, but almost invincible somehow. Her hair was the only thing left that covered her body, she wore no jewellery. Mordred remembered how he used to bury his face in those dark waves when he was a child, wrapping the curls around his little fingers.

She was the one directing the rhythm, her hips moving slowly at first, and then quickening the pace. She wasn't a virgin, no, she wasn't like the woman the Christians were praying to. His aunty was something entirely different. She knew what she needed and took what she wanted. But why…why did it have to be HIM? Why did she feel the desire to be close to Vortigern, what could he give her? He was a mortal, nothing but a waste of air! Well, Mordred was mortal like any other human, but he had the Old Way running through his veins, he was special! HE was Mab's favourite! She had told him so!

A heavy lump started to form in his throat. And a different feeling he was all too familiar with started to form down lower.

He watched the lovers change position, her long legs wrapping around his waist. He watched as Vortigern started whispering into her ear, and he watched as she scratched her nails down his back. Mordred closed his eyes for a moment, letting his own hand sneak beneath his shirt and deeper, until he had found his intended mark. He knew that all THIS was just a game to her, Vortigern meant nothing, he was just another stupid toy.

Still, he knew it should be him. He was the one who deserved her undivided attention!

Mab and Vortigern whispered brief sentences to each other, but Mordred was too far away to hear them. They kissed, and climaxed together. Their lips touched, and she rolled her head back, sighing. It was the most beautiful thing Mordred had ever seen. His own semen clung to his fingers now, sticky and displeasing.

The lovers in the bedroom sank down and came to rest, and Mordred new that it was time for him to leave. He didn't want his aunty to find him out here.

As he made his way back to his own bedroom, a single thought kept coming to his mind.

"_Next time, it's going to be me!"_

Okay guys, that was it! PLEASE tell me what you think! Because I am not quite sure how this turned out. I'd appreciate it!

* * *


End file.
